Darrion Caldwell vs. Anthony Dizy
Both men came into the fight undefeated at 5-0 and the fight was Anthony Dizy's first loss. The first round began. Caldwell shot for a double and got it to half-guard. Dizy trying to come out the back door. Turtled up defending a D'arce. 4:00. Caldwell looks much stronger, ragdolled Dizy as they scrambled, Dizy turtled up again. This is grueling for Dizy. Caldwell with a front headlock. Sprawled out more. He turned for the back, landed a right under. 3:00. Dizy closed half-guard and ate a left elbow. Caldwell passed slickly to side control. Dizy swept Caldwell for the most part, scramble, Caldwell turtled him up again. Dizy closed guard against the cage. Caldwell got the back working for a choke with one hook. Kid's talented. Back to half-guard. Left elbow. Caldwell holding Dizy down against the cage, half-guard. 1:00. Nearly mounted there. "Need to do damage here Darrion." Caldwell landed a left elbow. 35. Another elbow. 15. "Body then back to the head!" R1 ends, 10-9 Caldwell. Caldwell's corner wants a left cross hard to the face and then a single on the same side. R2 began and they touched gloves. Caldwell is a southpaw. Dizy kneed the body, he lost his mouthpiece and put it back in. Caldwell sidekicked the face, turtled Dizy up in a scramble stuffing a single, stuffed a double, pulled half-guard with a tight guillotine, 4:00. Caldwell lost it. Dizy staying on top. Caldwell went back to the guillotine. Dizy working rights to the body, escaped. He went body head with rights. Half-guard. Dizy landed a left. Caldwell thinking kimura. Dizy landing three vicious right elbows to the thigh/hip. Caldwell went hard for the kimura. 3:00. Dizy turtled up, they scrambled, Caldwell's on top, they scrambled, Caldwell defending a single. Dizy completed it to the butterfly guard. Dizy working rights to the body. More. 2:00. "Continue to improve gentlemen!" Caldwell scrambled out and they stood and broke. Dizy seems winded. Badly. Caldwell sidekicked the leg. Dizy swung wildly shooting for a single. Caldwell defending. "Don't let him rest here!" Caldwell taking the back, got a hook. 1:00. Basically half-guard now against the cage. 35. "Start to improve gentlemen!" Dizy taking deep breaths. 15. Caldwell landing lefts under, thinking about a choke. R2 ends, hard to call, I'd give it to Dizy but it could go either way to be honest and probably did go to Caldwell. Both men were slow to get up. Caldwell's corner shaking out his arms, icing them. They want more GNP. Caldwell's corner tried to use the Romero stool trick, the ref wasn't having it. R3 began. Dizy ducked a high kick, Caldwell sprawled a single, they broke. Dizy landed a right to the body, Caldwell sprawled a single, both men were slow to stand off their knees. Dizy trying a single, Caldwell sprawling. He got the back. 4:00. Caldwell trying a choke. One hook. Lost it. He got the other. Lost it presently. He turned on top to side control, 3:00. "Knee on belly!" Dizy regained half-guard. Dizy trying to stand, Caldwell yanked him down, got the back, one hook there. Dizy regained half-guard. Caldwell landed four lefts. 2:00. Caldwell mounted. Put himself back in half-guard. Hmm. Ref wants work. Caldwell passed to side control. 1:00. He put himself back into half-guard. 35. "Elbows to the ribcage!" Ref grabbed a lost mouthpiece. 15. It was Dizy's. Caldwell landed a left elbow. R3 ends, 10-9 Caldwell, 29-28 Caldwell, probably 30-27 to be honest. Dizy looked exhausted and bloody, cut over his right eye. Jimmy agreed, 29-28. 30-27 UD. Caldwell hugged Dizy and seemed to give him encouraging words. Dizy looks dazed and devastated and bloody.